


Volition

by DreamsAtDusk



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAtDusk/pseuds/DreamsAtDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I’m sure as many people do, I often wonder what would happen in stories at certain points, if someone had done or said something different than they did.  This (presumed) series focuses on such moments in the Grisha trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volition

**Author's Note:**

> Point of Divergence: Shadow and Bone, Chapter 5. The first line is a direct quote from the book.

“If I had cut him down with a sword, would that make it any better?”

Alina peered at where her hands lay in her lap and did not answer the Darkling immediately.  Her first impulse was to say yes.  But the truth of the matter was, she wasn’t sure.  She had never seen a man sheared in half by a sword before, or by a barrage of rifle fire.  There had been the deaths on the Fold, where she had seen flashes of blood in the darkness, but that was not the same.  She shivered slightly and did not see the Darkling’s face tighten, nor how he tensed as if ready to rise.

“I don’t think so,” she said at last, plucking at a boot lace fraying on the end.  “I think it would have been as shocking either way.  I’ve just…I’ve never seen anything like it.”

He paused in his bid to rise, though Alina still hadn’t looked up.  “And, no matter how it was done, it’s not something I could do.  I was… .”  She did look up then, into grey eyes pinned on her with unnerving intensity.

“I would have died.  Just because of what he thought I can do.  So…thank you, for saving my life.”  Her cheeks flushed.  “I should have said that before.  Sorry.”

He stared at her for long enough without replying that she became uncomfortable.  Had she insulted him? 

“You’re welcome.”  She never knew he had almost stood, because for now, he stayed sitting on the barn’s dirt floor beside her. “You will be able to do it yourself one day, you know.”

Alina tilted her head.  “What?”

“The Cut.  When you’ve learned more about your powers, you’ll be able to use it.  I can teach you.”

Again, Alina was quiet for a moment, digesting this.  She had the feeling there was more in that offer than the obvious, that a test lurked in the words.

“I’d like to be able to defend myself,” she finally said.  “I…well, I wasn’t a cartographer because I’m good at drawing maps.  I mean, I like drawing, but I’m not all that good at it.  Or much of anything.” She ground to a halt, realizing she’d been babbling at the Darkling of all people. She snuck a look at him, tamping down a wince as she did so.

He was contemplating her, though not frowning.

“Maybe you’ve just never found what you’re meant to do.”


End file.
